User talk:ARC Trooper Tal
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gillette page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uskok (Talk) 07:39, May 22, 2011 New Horizons Vote I call upon you to make a vote to determine the fate of an article in this forum. Vote quickly, as votes will end at Friday July 15, 2011. Please remember to vote by signing with four tildes: ~~~~. Thank you for any assistance on this matter. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Question I was just looking around the wiki's users when I realized that some of them, yourself included, have these character info boxes (template) that just explain a little bit about the user both in a fake way and real way. It looks to me as though only admins are actually allowed to create them. But I wasn't sure. :No, anyone can create their own infoboxes. Currently, there are at least 5 users that aren't admin using them...though more users may have used them in the past(myself included). ;) If I'm allowed to create a character info boxes, can I also make up some stuff and junk to add in it? Just for fun :) :The only thing you can't do that I know of is that you can't say you're a Pirate Lord. You can say you're a captain, admiral, etc. but you can't say that you're a Lord, as you must to be part of the POTC Wiki Brethren in order for it to be so. Other than that, as I made clear in the above response, you are allowed to make an infobox and do whatever you wish with it info-wise. If you should need any help with making it, I'm here if you need it. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome! If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a huge expert on that matter. I am a history geek, but I don't know much about clothes back in the day(like what commanders wore OR what the British curls signified)...go figure lol. I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more help. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:38, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Locking If an Administrator locks your user-page, you won't be able to edit it too. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 17:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :We can lock it to where unregistered users can't mess with it. However, we can't lock it to where no one can edit it, as Uskok explained why. So if you're that strong about it, I will protect the page where only unregistered users won't mess with it(good thing is, not much vandalism with registered users). ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks you guys for your replies! ARC Trooper Tal 03:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I just did today. And you're welcome ;). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) re:Apology No need to apologize, mate. Everyone can make a mistake. The next time, just make sure that the image you wish to upload isn't already uploaded by someone else. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 17:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't beat yourself up, mate. As Uskok said, anyone can make a mistake...even I can make one or two on occasions. No worries. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Greitzer gallery Vote Please make your mark and vote for the fate of this gallery. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:?? No problem, but I didn't block you. To be honest, I may have missed that bit of you being blocked...as I was busy with other things, as you can see, as we've gotten LOTS of OST pics(kinda gotten geeky over this whole thing lol). Anyway, I looked into it...yea, your bro kinda did do something by the looks of this edit. I must inform you that these last few edits (including the creation of the Providence Sailor page) were not my own. :I kinda have a problem with the creation of the "Providence Sailor", as we don't really have any evidence on which sailor it's referred to. However, if we find the proper person...we may be able to keep it(but we have to be 150% sure of it). Otherwise, it will be deleted. Savvy? But until we have any HQ clips of OST where we can tell who's who...it will stay, for the time being. They were in fact my younger brother's. He wanted to help contribute to the wiki and I allowed him, using my profile. I'm sorry if he caused any problems for the wiki and he hopes you forgive him. It was he who actually apologized to me and asked me to send you this message now that the block was lifted. He promised he wouldn't edit the wiki anymore (if that would help). :No need to beat yourselves up. All is forgiven. I highly recommend that your brother should make his own account, if he wishes to be a member. However, he will need to know more on how to edit rather than just type stuff...as the way Wiki-tech works is beyond the control of me and Uskok. We don't want to blame you if he makes mistakes in your name, now, don't we(sorry if that sounded bad)? Anyway, sorry for the confusion and I hope you have a great day(I've got unfinished business lol). ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Music pages Hey ARC Trooper, I notice you've made music-related articles. May I ask if you're going to expand those articles? Because we need more than just... :____ is a musical theme composed by Hans Zimmer for ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides.'' Sorry, mate...it's just good business, you know. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 11:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :It's not the best, but it was better than it was(no offense or anything, it's just that one-sentenced articles is just not enough). Thanks for the assistance, though. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Alias Hey mate, The "Alias" bit is for what he's know as to other characters. The only exception to that is Groves' "Officer", as he was referred to that in interviews and such. Other characters were never referred to as "Spanish Officer" or "Spanish Fisherman" in any interviews.-- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :No worries. I just thought I should let you know on that issue. And to answer your question, there should be a red bar at the bottom of the screen. Press the button in the red bar called "Following", and it will reverse to "Follow"(and vice versa to a page you're not following). You'll get it once you've had enough experience(believe me, it took me a bit before I got the hang of it lol). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Font decision Please see the latest post in this blog immediately. It has something that will change what's been seen here so far(at least if all is in favor). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:08, October 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Groves Quote Page? Now that you mention it...yes, we do. I have no idea why I haven't noticed it(oops, lol). Anyway, since I may be a tad busy with other means(expanded OST plot, fixing other things and all), would you like to do the honors? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) CotBP events I call upon you to take part in this discussion. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Post-OST images As he who issued summons...I must ask that you participate in the Post-OST infobox images forum. Right now, the discussion is at the "nominations stage", where everyone can nominate candidate images OR nominate a POTC character who is need of a new infobox image(yes, even characters from POTC 1-3). Nominations start now and will end when votes start next Monday. When the voting begins, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this vote. If you have any queries and such, just ask either on the forum or on my talk page. Cheers, me hearties! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just reminding you all that nominations for Post-OST infobox images will end in 3-4 days and votes will begin immediately after. If you still want to nominate images, search for the forum in the Brethren Forum or just click on the link above. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) As he who issued summons...the votes for the Post-OST character infobox images start today. Note: now that voting has begun, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this point. So have fun and choose wisely. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:OST Original Screenplay quotes Well, believe it or not, those quotes indeed came from one of the original OST script drafts. While I got mine through certain circumstances...I believe a copy can be found somewhere here(from what I've been told). I hope this helps. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :No, the quotes didn't come from that Jack costume site...the link to a copy of the script is in there(I forgot where, though lol). I'm glad that the "and other mystical properties" part of Groves' quote made it somewhere to the DVD(I was interested in hearing Greg's performance in saying that). Some quotes I was ok with replacing what was written, while there are one or two I wished they kept. Either way, OST was great. And you have a good one as well! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC)